Keeping Secrets
by IntenslyHonest
Summary: Voldemorts power is growing and the Potters go into hiding. Sirius heads out to Muggle London to hide out, and finds it difficult to be alone, especially when there's a sweet and sexy brown haired muggle just begging for his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all! Im back with a new Wolfstar for you. Its different, AU, where Remus did not attend Hogwarts. In fact, he is a muggle. I originally wanted to just make this a love story about them falling in love and Remus amazed by the beauty of magic, but it slowly turned into so much more.

* * *

"Sirius Black!"

"Get him!"

Sirius wiped the blood from his face and took off in a run, looking back every so often to fire a spell at his attackers. Some hit, some missed, it was hard to tell with everything spinning as it was.

"Siri-poo! Come play with us!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"I never liked playing with you, Bellatrix, you stupid, sadistic bitch!" He called back, dodging a curse. He nearly lost his footing by tripping over a body, but he quickly regained composure and continued onward.

He felt his energy deteriorating and began to panic. "Damn it, where are they!" He growled. Just then, he heard a loud whooshing noise and looked up in time to see his best friends' face smiling down at him.

"Sorry im late Sirius!" He reached his hand out and Sirius took it, swinging himself up on the broom behind James.

"Damn it, James, a few minutes longer and i would've been Bella-chow!"

"Don't be so dramatic. It was hard finding the location but the others are back there, hopefully rounding everyone up as we speak."

"Lets go back then."

"Nope. Cant. Gotta get you back to headquarters. Dumbledores orders."

"What? Why!"

"You know why, Sirius."

* * *

"James!" A feminine voice yelled through the house. Sirius and James walked thru the door of Grimmauld Place.

"It's alright Lily! I've got Sirius."

"Oh thank heavens!"

Sirius watched as the red head decended down the stairs quickly but carefully, holding the couples' eleventh month old baby, Harry.

"I was getting worried!"

"Yeah, well." James ran his fingers thru his messy hair. "We got there just in time to get Sirius."

"And the Muggles?"

James looked over at Sirius, who shook his head.

"I managed to save a few, but there were to many death eaters. I fear Voldemorts' army grows stronger everyday. "

The solemn look in his best friends eyes told him he thought the same thing.

The quiet tension was broken by a loud crack in the sitting room. A tall man with a long, white beard appeared in the doorway.

"Sirius."

"Dumbledore, sir."

"So glad to have you back in one piece. Lilys' been absolutely worried about you."

"Oh has she now?" He turned to eye Lily, who blushed.

"I wasn't that worried, it's just...how would i ever handle James alone?" Sirius let out a barking laugh and patted James on his back rather hard.

Dumbledore chuckled and looked over at baby Harry, who was happily sucking his thumb and watching the adults intently.

"Well, we're all glad your safe and sound, however we do have business to discuss while Voldemort is busy dealing with our invasion. We need to get started on moving the Potters to a secure location."

Sirius nodded and the group followed the old wizard to the sitting area. They all gathered on the sofas and chairs and quietly waited.

When Dumbledore finally spoke, he let out a sigh.

"I believe we need to have someplace under the Fidelius charm, someplace where no one will be able to find them until all this is over."

"Do you know of such a place?" Lily asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I've already found the perfect home for your family and have placed many wards upon it. All it needs now is for the Fidelius charm to be applied and a secret keeper to be appointed."

"I suppose i am to be the secret keeper?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, that was the plan...however-"

"It would be obvious, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed, Sirius. With the dark lord already after you as he is, i feel it would be unwise. He will surely double his efforts and force the truth from you."

"I would never-"

"No, not willingly. This i know, Sirius. However, his power is to great for most to endure, and I believe it is in our best interest to appoint someone else. Someone trustworthy whom the dark lord wouldn't suspect. And you, if willing, would be a decoy."

"Even if i wasn't willing, Dumbledore, he will still come after me."

"This is true. You are an intelligent man, Sirius Black. That's why he so eagerly wants you."

"And here i thought it was due to my dashingly good looks and charm."

"Yeah mate, im sure thats why. The dark lord will surely give up on this war, if only to receive a brilliant snog from Sirius Black." James laughed and Sirius playfully shoved him.

"I hope you understand, all of you, that this means the Potters will have no contact with the outside world, and will receive no news or messages from anyone other than the secret keeper."

The mood grew solemn as the trio pondered this.

"So..i wont see Harry until the war is over? Whenever that may be?"

Dumbledore nodded, twisting the end of his beard around his fingers. Sirius looked over at the little boy who he had grown so fond of. He reached his arms out and Lily handed him the toddler. Harry beamed up at him and reached for Sirius' hair, successfully grasping a handful and tugging. Sirius smiled.

"Its for the best. Isnt it?"

Dumbledore nodded. Sirius sighed and waggled a finger in front of the boy.

"Alright then. Who can we trust?"

* * *

"Make sure you show him pictures of me everyday!"

"Of course, Sirius."

"And tell him stories of all our grand adventures!"

"We'll see."

"And dont forget to tell him I love him all the time, constantly!"

"Sirius, please! Its not forever!"

"Lily, its just..I'm just gonna miss you guys.."

"We're going to miss you too Sirius, so much. You've already put your life on the line so many times, at least this way, you know he cant get us."

"Yeah i know. And who knows how long before its safe again.."

"Sirius, mate, everything will be alright."

"What if..." he shook his head.

"We're all gonna be ok. Once we leave, you gotta go too, alright? Dumbledores' got you a nice flat in muggle London to hide out, and im sure you'll find ways to entertain yourself. This will be all over before you know it."

"James.."

"You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for, Sirius. Im glad i chose your arrogant ass that first day on the train to Hogwarts. Couldn't ask for a better godfather for my boy either."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Ever the speech maker, Potter."

"Shut it, Black." The two laughed and for a few moments the world seemed peaceful, until-

"Everyone set?"

The group nodded. The three adults and one baby looked at each other, sadly.

"It is time then." Sirius reached out and the couple embraced him together. When they broke apart, Sirius smiled down at Harry.

"Im gonna miss your first birthday, kiddo, so here's an early present. I wont mind if you open it later." He winked and Harry accepted the package and chewed on it happily.

"Take care of yourself, Padfoot."

"You too, Prongs."

* * *

"Here we are, Sirius."

Sirius stepped inside his new flat and looked around. It was smaller than he was used to, but it had everything he needed, and that was enough.

"So i just..?"

"Yes. You live here now, at least for the time being. Just take some time to relax, and stay out of sight. When word gets around about the Potters disappearance, Voldemort will surely put two and two together and come looking for you." Sirius nodded, walking over and sitting glumly on the couch.

"I've taken the liberty of transferring some money into a muggle bank here for you, as well as getting you a bank card, I.D. and paperwork to avoid suspicions from muggles. Your name, as it appears on everything, will be Eli Smith. If you're unaware how any of these items are used, I've left information in this folder."

Sirius took the folder and opened it, looking down at the I.D. card which had his picture, his new name, a fake date of birth, and what he assumed was his new address. He nodded and set it down next to him.

"I know this is all rather difficult for you."

"I'll be alright. As long as they are safe, that's all that matters at this point."

"I may contact you thru muggle post, so do check it when you have a chance. Is there anything else you need?"

"I need a drink." Dumbledore smiled fondly.

"I hear there's a few muggle bars around here. Go out and enjoy yourself for awhile. But, as a dear friend has always said to me, constant vigilance!" Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Dumbledore...ive just...ive never been without James and Lily for a long period of time like this. Is it...normal to feel like a part of me is missing?"

"Sirius, my dear boy, its definitely alright to feel like that, after all, you and James have been nearly inseparable for 10 years. But, as I've always said, the ones who love us, never really leave us. Don't worry to much, and take care of yourself." And with that he departed.

Sirius smiled at the ground and shook his head. No, everything would be ok. The order will prevail and Voldemort will be defeated. Harry and James and Lily will be ok, and when its all over, they will be a proper family. All of them.

"Man, i really need that drink."

* * *

In my head this story was a lot different, however the more i think about it, the more ideas I am getting for it. Stick with me, the story gets better, more angsty if you will, but there will be yummy wolfstar love.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set when Sirius stepped out of his flat. He had thrown on a white tank top, his leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. He looked over at his motorcycle that was parked in the lot, magically locked so it couldn't be stolen. He stopped for a moment, contemplating, before shaking his head and deciding to walk instead.

The streets were still busy, littered with cars and people going about their everyday lives, unaware of the dangers that lurked not to far away. Though it was still very loud, the only sound Sirius could hear were his boots hitting the pavement with every step he took. He stared ahead, hands in his pockets, mind blank as he wandered the streets.

He had only walked a few blocks when the sun had set and darkness loomed over him. He sighed and continued on, exploring the city he would call his home for an unspecified amount of time.

After an hour or so, he decided to finally have that drink. Spotting a bar not to far down the road, he made his way there.

The bar was small, but the tables were filled with people. The smell of smoke hung thickly in the air, but the music was loud, and that's what Sirius wanted. His eyes swept over the crowd and when he was sure he didn't recognize anyone, he made his way to the counter and took a seat. He closed his eyes and listened to the music, tapping his finger against the counter with the beat, recognizing the song.

For a few minutes, he felt at peace, losing himself in the guitar solo.

"You alright there? Need a drink?"

Sirius opened his eyes and looked to where the voice came from. A tall man, probably around his own age, smiled at him from behind the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, just...good music."

The man nodded. "Glad to hear that. It was my night to pick the station."

Sirius smirked. "Excellent taste you've got then."

The man nodded. "I like to think so. What's your poison tonight."

Sirius pondered for a moment. "You choose for me, since you have such good taste." The mans' grin grew wider.

"Coming right up."

As the man walked to the other side of the bar to make the drink, Sirius took the opportunity to look the man over. He was tall and slender, but not to skinny. The blue jeans and plain white t-shirt he wore fit him comfortably and his almost neck length brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, with a few loose strands sticking to the sides of his face from sweat.

"Here you are. On the house, tell me what you think?" He handed Sirius a glass of dark brown liquid and smiled warmly. Sirius couldn't help but smile back. He lifted his glass and gave it a quick smell, nearly closing his eyes at the heavenly scent that he couldn't quite name. He took a small taste and felt the cool liquid run down his throat, cold at first, but left a warm trail and delightful after taste.

"Its...rather good. What is it?"

The man beamed at him. "My own secret concoction. I like to experiment with drinks when im here. Passes the time."

"Well, i think you did a good job with this one, mate."

"Thanks."

"Barkeep!" Someone called from the other end of the counter. The man looked over his shoulder and then back to Sirius. "Let me know if you need anything, friend."

Sirius watched him walk, no, Sirius thought, saunter off in the opposite direction to assist someone else. Sirius shivered as he stared at the mans hips swaying back and forth as he served other customers.

"Its been to long, i guess." He murmured to himself, taking another drink of the wonderful brown liquid. 'Better than firewhisky,' he thought.

* * *

Sirius continued to sip his drink and listen half heartedly to the music playing, glancing over to the bartender every so often. He felt his breathe hitch when the man casually stretched his arms above his head, his shirt rising just a bit. Sirius caught a glimpse of the tanned skin beneath his clothing and subconsciously licked his lips.

"Definitely been to long." He whispered. Almost as if he had been summoned, the bartender made his way back to Sirius.

"Would you like another?" Sirius nodded and watched the man pour different bottles into the glass. His lips mouthed the words of the song, and his foot tapped gently on the floor to the beat. He walked back over to Sirius and handed him the glass.

"You waiting on anyone?" He asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, just out for walk. Clear my head, you see."

"Know the feeling friend. Never seen you around before."

"I, uh, just moved here."

"Oh, from where about?"

"Not to far. London still...err, in Islington."

"Oh." The bartender eyed him and Sirius got the suspicion he was taking him in, just as Sirius had done earlier. He shook his head and smiled. "Well, enjoy that drink, mate. My shifts about done and im heading out."

Sirius smiled dropped a little. "Oh..alright then, see you around maybe?"

The bartender nodded and wiped his hands on a towel from under the counter. He gave one last smile and walked to the door just behind the bar, popping his head in.

A minute later, a blonde woman came out and began her task of refilling drinks and the original barkeep disappeared from behind the door.

Sirius sat in his chair and attempted to continue his musing, he drank from his glass and listened to the music, but after a few minutes he didn't quite feel at peace as he had before, the atmosphere suddenly less comforting than before. Sirius told himself that it wasn't because the brunette barkeep was no longer there. He stood and put some muggle money down on the counter and bid the female barkeep a goodnight.

He stepped out of the bar and breathed in the fresh air. Just as he began to walk, he spotted the previous bartender leaning against the wall in the alley, a brown jacket thrown over his shoulder and a cigarette pressed to his lips. He felt his heart skip a beat at his luck.

"Following me now, are you?" He asked, smirking in, what Sirius thought, was a sexy way.

"No, mate, just headed home."

"Walking?"

"Yeah."

"I was waiting for my ride myself, but..they're sort of unreliable. I know if they haven't come by now, they're probably not coming."

"That, uhh, that's not cool."

The man shrugged. "Used to it i guess."

"You have to walk now, yeah?" The barkeep nodded. "Well, i mean, i can walk with you if you like. Im sure they'res probably weirdos out."

"Nah, they're all inside there." He motioned to the bar. "And i can definitively take care of myself. But i wouldn't mind some company anyway."

The bartender flicked his fag onto the floor and stubbed it out with his foot before walking over to where Sirius stood. Together, they made their way down the street.

Their walk so far had been mostly in silence. A warm breeze blew over them, and Sirius tried not to watch as the bartender pulled out his ponytail and let his hair down. The wind lifted it slowly, and Sirius couldn't help but smile at the attractive man next to him.

"You ok there, friend?"

"Yeah, just enjoying the view." He looked forward and tried to hide the blush he felt creep over his face.

"London is quite a beauty isn't she."

"That she is."

"I didn't grow up here myself. Moved here a few years ago from Yorkshire for school. I like it in the city, i suppose, but i miss the countryside. The stars are so much clearer out there."

They continued on their path and Sirius noticed how it seemed to be a much quicker trip than he had originally taken. He was now but a block from his flat, and his companion had suddenly stopped and turned towards him.

"My home is that way, mate. Im sure i can manage from here." Sirius nodded, his heart sinking a bit at knowing he would no longer have his company.

"Alright. Nice walking with you."

"What's your name, friend? So i can have something to call you."

"Its, err, Eli."

"Eli. Names Remus. Good to meet you." He held out his hand and Sirius took it, shaking it but holding on a bit longer than necessary. The man, Remus, quirked an eyebrow, and Sirius noticed the deep brown eyes which had specks of gold in them.

"See you around, Eli."

"Likewise, Remus."

Sirius watched Remus walk in a different direction than his own, and sighed when he was far enough away. Those eyes haunted his thoughts the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius waited a good two days before attempting to see Remus again. He hopped onto his motorcycle and checked his reflection before riding off each time. The first time he went, Remus hadn't been there. After he wasn't there the second time, he began to think that Remus didn't actually exist. Sirius was a bit upset by this revelation, because he knew he wasn't going crazy and seeing strange, lovely guys with beautiful smiles.

A week after his initial meeting with Remus, Sirius decided to try again one more time. He mounted his motorcycle with newfound determination and drove off. He soon found himself in front of the bar, lights shining bright in the darkness. He knew that if Remus had been working tonight, he would surely be off soon. Sirius parked his bike and headed inside.

He felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked past the customers to the bar, the object of his desire talking, laughing and twirling a bottle in his hand. A smile grew wide across his face and he pushed his way through the busy crowd and leaned on the counter. Remus looked up from his current conversation and over to Sirius, his eyes widening and a smile pressed to his face. He excused himself from the group of people he was speaking with and walked over to Sirius.

"Hey, Eli, right?"

"Hey Remus."

"Back for a drink finally? Haven't seen you in while."

Sirius shrugged. "Just been busy, is all." He lied. Remus nodded.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment. He knew Remus would be leaving soon, and he didn't know when the next time he'd get to see him again. He decided to take a chance.

"Actually," he began,"I was hoping to run into you."

Remus quirked an eyebrow."Is that so?"

Sirius nodded, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "I, um, I'm kinda still new around here. I was hoping you could show me around sometime. Maybe. If you're interested." In me, he added in his head.

Remus brought his fingers to his chin and tapped them lightly there a few times. He smiled. "Sure. Maybe sometime this week, just need to move a few things around, but I'm sure I can set aside time for you."

Sirius tried not to grin like an idiot, but got the feeling he was failing miserably. "That would be great, Remus." The brunette nodded and looked at the clock on the wall.

"My shifts about done, if you're not gonna have a drink, do you want to meet me outside? We can exchange information."

"Yeah, yeah of course. See you outside then." He stood from his position against the bar and made for the door.

* * *

Sirius was leaning against his motorbike, hands shoved into his pockets, fingers trailing the length of his wand to calm himself down. He knew he was being a little ridiculous; they were just making plans to hang out for awhile, it wasn't going to be a real date or anything. For all he knew, Remus may already be seeing someone, or even just not interested that way with Sirius. But Sirius couldn't help himself. Even after only spending a week alone, he was beginning to feel closed in and bored. On the worst days, he would mope around his flat and think about his best friends, wondering what they were doing right at that point in time. Wondering when and if he would ever get to see them again.

On the best days, he explored his neighborhood, figuring out the best places near him for food and necessities. He'd been having a lot of take out lately from the restaurants near his flat. He hadn't yet mustered the courage to enter some of the places he'd passed, like the theater with the moving muggle pictures. He did, however, find the joke shop extremely entertaining.

Sirius broke out if his musings as he saw Remus approach. He straightened up and resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair again. Remus had a wide grin on his face.

"Is this your motorcycle?" Sirius nodded, stepping sideways to give Remus a better look. Remus reached out a hand to touch the handle bars and chuckled. "So you don't just wear the jacket for show?"

Sirius laughed. "No way. I bought this baby when I was 16, just to piss off my parents. The jacket was just the icing on the cake."

Remus shook his head and turned to Sirius. "Such a rebel." Sirius smirked. "So, do you have a number? I could call you tomorrow once I have a game plan."

Sirius frowned. "I think..I mean yeah but I don't know it by heart yet. Maybe you could give me yours and I could..call you?"

Remus nodded, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and fished around for a pen. He wrote his number down and handed it to Sirius, who stared blankly at the writing. "Call me sometime in the early afternoon, yeah? I should be out of school by then."

"Ok sure." He folded the paper gently and stowed it in his own pocket. This was it, this was how he could see Remus outside of work. He would guard this piece of paper like it was gold.

"Well, I'll see you around." Remus waved and began walking.

"Remus, wait!" He stopped and turned. "Would you...like a ride home?"

Remus' eyes narrowed. "On that contraption? I've...never been on one before. Isn't it dangerous?"

Sirius smiled. "No way. Especially with me driving. Come on, it'll be fun." Remus pondered this for few moments before he couldn't resist the urge any longer.

"Alright, but do try to get me home in one piece." He smiled brightly. Sirius beamed and handed him a helmet.

Sirius mounted the bike first and Remus sat behind him. "Do I just..hold onto you?" Sirius nodded, starting the engine inconspicuously with a wave of his hand and the engine roared to life. Remus was gripping the back of Sirius' jacket hard and Sirius couldn't help but continue to smile. As he took off, the force was enough to make Remus near fly off, and he yelped, wrapping his arms around Sirius' stomach and holding on for dear life.

There was silence during the ride, both men enjoying the wind and speed. Sirius wasn't as reckless as he normally would've been whilst riding, he didn't want to freak Remus out before he even got a chance to get to know him. And he was definitely enjoying the feel of Remus' arms around him.

Too soon they had arrived in the same spot they had parted last time. Remus leaned up to speak in Sirius' ear.

"You can stop here now, Eli."

Sirius turned his head. Their eyes locked, faces but a few inches apart.

"I don't mind...taking you home."

"Thank you, but I insist. I will walk from here."

Sirius nodded and pulled off to the side of the empty street. He killed the bike and waited till he felt Remus get up. He turned to watch as Remus took the helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for the ride. I'm afraid this is becoming a habit."

"I don't mind that at all." Sirius smirked as he saw Remus blush.

"Well, its getting late. Need my beauty sleep and whatnot. Give me a call tomorrow, Eli." He handed Sirius the helmet and waved as he began to walk.

"Goodnight." Sirius said. "Counting the minutes.." he added quietly.

* * *

The next day, Sirius sat and stared at the phone in his apartment. It was nearing the time Sirius had deemed appropriate to call Remus, and he still wasn't sure exactly how to use the phone. He fingered the slip of paper with Remus' number on it for the umpteenth time and sighed. He looked around the room for something, anything to help him. He spotted one of his take away boxes and looked on the side. There was a number listed with the same amount of digits as Remus'.

Sirius lifted the phone and began pressing the buttons in the order they were listed. He put his ear to the receiver and waited. There was a loud ringing noise and he jumped back, pulling the offending item away from him. He heard another ringing, farther away this time, and then a voice.

"Hello, you've reached Pete's, is this for pick up or delivery?"

Sirius stared at the phone in shock. He managed to call the take away place! As he did his own little victory dance in the seat, he heard the voice speak again.

"Hello?"

Sirius pressed his ear to the phone again. "H-Hello?"

"Hi! Pick up or delivery?"

"Ermm, delivery? You mean you will deliver food to my house?"

"Of course. What would you like?" Sirius' eyes widened as he realized he probably would rarely ever have to leave his flat again.

Except for Remus, that is.

* * *

"Hello, this is Remus."

"Hey Remus."

"Eli? Hey! Glad you called. I am able to meet up with you tomorrow if you'd like. Its one of my days off work, and a short day for me at University. I may have to make a few stops on our trip, but other than that I'm free."

Sirius could barely contain his excitement. "Sure, sure, tomorrows great for me. Want me to pick you up?"

"Lets, uh, meet up at the corner where we usually split, yeah? Around 1?"

"Ok...ok I'll be there."

"Excellent! See you then."

"Bye." Sirius heard a click and the line go silent. He placed the phone on the table and stared down at his box of delivered take away. He would be meeting Remus tomorrow. He would basically have Remus all to himself as he attempted to get to know him better. He would have time to work his magic, no pun intended.

He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius wasn't the type of person to freak out about what to wear. It had always been really simple for him, jeans and a t-shirt mainly. His auror clothes for work, robes when the occasion arises, but today for some reason, nothing felt right.

The morning felt like it was taking forever, but when afternoon hit, he asked himself where the day had gone. He just couldn't sit still. His apartment was now nearly spotless from incessant cleaning and it was now time to get ready. He settled on a black button up shirt and blue jeans, something casual, but nice enough. He still had no idea what they were going to do today. Now that he thought about it, it sounded silly.

"'Show me around'. He probably thinks I'm an idiot."

Regardless, he still agreed to show him around, he agreed to spend time with Sirius-or Eli-and that was good enough for Sirius.

He grabbed his wallet and left the flat. He rode his bike to the agreed upon spot and waited. He stood against a shop and looked to the direction he figured Remus would be coming from.

Time passed slowly as Sirius anxiously waited. He could almost hear the clock on the wall ticking away. He started to get nervous.

"What if he changed his mind?" He muttered to himself. Before he could doubt himself further, he noticed Remus down the street, struggling with his jacket, looking a bit flustered. Sirius crossed his arms, smirking as he watched him rush over.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself. Sorry I'm a bit late. Got caught up..with things."

"Its alright. So where to first?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure exactly where to start. I mean to say, what is it you want to see in London?"

Sirius shrugged. "Where do you like to go?" Sirius watched Remus ponder for a minute.

"Well, I mean, there's the zoo? And you can see the palace. There's a lot of great historical landmarks and museums...I don't know if you're interested in that sort of thing.."

"Wonderful! Lets do all that!"

"...Really?"

"Yes! Now, what is a zoo?"

* * *

"You've really never been to a zoo?" Remus stared, amused by Sirius, who had his hands and face pressed against the aquarium tank.

"Look at that one! Its huge! And those teeth! It could tear me apart!" Remus chuckled and looked down at his map.

"We should really keep going if you want to see all the exhibits.."

Sirius pried himself off the 'shark tank' and straightened his shirt, which had begun to ride up. "Yes of course! Onward!" He grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him along. He didn't care if he seemed childish, this was great!

He looked behind him at Remus, who was smiling as he looked around. 'Well, i really hope he's having a good time' he thought.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the zoo, Sirius asked Remus if he was hungry. They agreed to go to a small café that Remus frequented because he said the tea was marvelous.

"They make it just perfect."

Sirius ordered a coffee and Remus some tea, and began to look at the menu.

"How are the sandwiches?"

Remus scratched the back of his head with his hand. "Well, I haven't exactly had anything here other than tea, though sometimes they have a sale on chocolate biscuits. I really enjoy those."

Sirius nodded, making a mental note of that. "Well, I think I might have a sandwich. Perhaps we could eat out at a restaurant this evening..if you have nothing planned that is." Remus blushed.

"Well no I wouldn't mind at all, and I've nothing planned, but, I've just finished paying for my school books. I don't exactly have pocket change for anything. So I will have to kindly decline your offer."

Sirius tilted his head. "Remus, this is my treat to you. You took the time out of your day to show me around. I wasn't suggesting you pay for it."

"Why don't we split the bill? Its fair that way."

"No! I mean, if you want to we can, but I would really like to...repay you for all this. I really enjoyed myself, and we still have a few stops, yeah?"

Remus shook his head. "I cant believe you've never been to a zoo."

Sirius lowered his eyes. "My parents weren't exactly the nicest people. Never let me and my brother do much."

"Sheltered life huh? No wonder you rebelled."

"Forbidden fruit and all that." He smiled.

"So, you have a brother?"

"Yeah...well, had. He died a few months back."

"Oh, im sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"How...how did he pass? If you don't mind me asking...you know what, that's personal. Im sorry I asked."

"No, no, its alright. He was, erm..murdered."

Remus nodded slowly.

"Not exactly lunch conversation, I apologize."

"No, i understand..my sister..she was murdered too. Though, it was quite a few years ago. She was 14 at the time. I was 9."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I know who did it. I watched it happen." Sirius nearly spit the coffee out of his mouth. Remus reached over and patted his back.

"The usual reaction to that. Its ok."

"That's awful, Remus. No child should have to witness that."

"Its alright. That was many years ago. I've...let it go."

Sirius stared at the sandwich that had been brought to the table, finding his appetite pretty much gone. Remus stirred his coffee, looking very interested in the liquid as it twirled in his cup.

Sirius bit his lip and took a breathe, before leaning his hand over the table and placing it on Remus'. Remus looked up and smiled.

"How about we get out of here."

"Alright."

Sirius threw some money on the table and gently held onto Remus' wrist as they walked to the door. They stepped outside and just started walking. Sirius didn't have any place in mind to go, and he had left his bike parked by the shop, but for some reason, it just felt right to take a walk. Remus seemed to think so too as he slowly began to relax, holding his head a little higher with the passing minutes. And Sirius didn't complain when his hand was suddenly entwined with Remus' as they walked down the street.

He couldn't hide his smile as he felt Remus' thumb caressing the back of Sirius' hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized Remus liked him too. He suddenly didn't feel so alone in the world.

"Eli?"

Sirius glanced over at Remus, who cheeks were tinged a bit pink.

"Where did you wanna go next?"

"Hmm. Do you like to dance?"

"...After a few drinks in me."

* * *

Sirius followed Remus, hands still entwined as they made their way back to Sirius' motorcycle. Sirius followed Remus' directions, enjoying the feel of Remus' arms wrapped tightly around his chest. The sun had set when they arrived at a a small nightclub, whose doors has just begun to open. There were already people lining up to get in.

"Friday nights always start early. It can get a bit busy."

"You come here often?"

"Not...so much."

"Remus!" The pair turned to see a slightly older man in a business suit walking towards them from inside the clubs doors. He reached his arms out and Sirius gripped the wand in his pocket. However it was not needed, as the man grabbed Remus into a tight hug and Remus patted him on the back cautiously.

"How are you, Dylan?"

"Great! Business is great, as per usual! Who's your friend?"

Remus smiled and turned to Sirius. "This is Eli. He felt like dancing so I thought this place would be suitable."

Sirius stuck out his hand and the man took hold of it in his own. "Pleasure to meet you! Any friend of Remus is a friend of mine! Come in, don't worry about the line." He escorted them thru the front doors and led them to the bar.

They took a seat and Dylan brought them a few beers. "So, Eli, you from around here?"

"No, just moved. Remus here is showing me around."

"That so? Wonderful!"

"Im going to have to excuse myself to the loo. Do behave yourself Dylan."

"Always!" He puffed out his chest before sniggering. He turned to Sirius. "That is one hell of a catch you've got there."

Sirius watched Remus walk away before turning to Dylan. "Yeah, he's an interesting guy."

"No, really. Its not everyday someone gets to take Remus home, not that people haven't tried." Sirius arched an eyebrow.

Dylan threw his hands up in innocence. "No, no, i was turned down shortly after meeting the man. Haven't tried since. Besides, i have too much respect for him."

"Whys that?"

"Well you know, the life he's had. The life he probably still has. Plus he saved mine. I don't know if he told you that." Sirius shook his head. "Figured as much. See, one night while closing up the club, I was attacked by three men for the nights money. Now, look at me. One guy, I could probably take. But three? No.

"So that's when Remus Lupin comes walking around the corner and sees this little episode and interveens, knocks two of them out cold. The third one tho, he's got a knife. Runs right over to Remus and..." Dylan shook his head. "It wasn't pretty. But it barely fazes Remus. I could see the look on his face. To this day I've never seen his eyes so dark. He pulled the knife outta his side and tossed it away. Gave the guy the ol' what for."

Sirius didn't know whether to smile at how Remus' took care of the thugs, or to worry about him being stabbed. Dylan shook his head.

"He's been a good buddy of mine ever since. So yeah, if he chose you, you better hold onto that."

"Well, we just met. I mean, its nothing serious.."

"Hmm, well, he doesn't just take time out of his busy day for anyone. Speak of the devil." Dylan looked up and smiled at Remus as he came back and sat down next to Sirius. Sirius looked up at Remus, who he had realized earlier, was a few inches taller than he.

"Everything come out ok?" Dylan asked.

"Don't be disgusting Dylan."

"Its what you love about me. Well, I'm off to mingle. Enjoy your evening gentlemen." And with that, he was gone.

"Hope he wasn't to much trouble." Remus said, taking a drink of his almost empty beer.

"Not at all. So, Remus, while we wait for you to get drunk enough to dance, why don't you tell me about you? I don't know much other than where you're from."

Remus shrugged. "Not much to tell. I moved here for school a few years ago. I have an apartment, I live alone. I just really go to work and school."

"What are you going to school for?"

"I want to be a teacher. English and History mainly. Not very exciting, but it's what I want to do."

"I think it's an excellent job. Very rewarding." Sirius knocked his shoulder against Remus'. He called the bartender over and ordered more beer and a round of shots.

"What about you?"

Sirius' paused as he was about to take a drink of his bottle and his mind began to race. What does he tell him? He couldn't possibly say that he was an Auror. Remus was a muggle. He hadn't even told him about magic yet.

"I...I haven't really figured out what I want to do yet."

"Oh? How do you make a living then?"

"Inheritance mainly. Im basically the only surviving member of my immediate family. And they were loaded."

Remus shook his head. "That's...terrible?"

"Like i said before, they weren't very nice people, my parents that is."

"What was their issue?"

"They were stuck up, racist snobs. I ran away the summer before i turned 17. Lived with a good friend for a few years. Then he got married and i moved back into my folks old home, since it was unoccupied. And here i am. Just trying to figure out everything. Life and whatnot."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Im glad you didn't turn out like them."

"I almost did, you know. But my friend...when we met at school, he just, he was so carefree, you know? So different. Showed me things I had never seen before. We did things that I never dreamed I would do. We were such little hooligans. But, he made me see the light. He helped make me into the man I am today. I'm so thankful for him."

"So does your friend live in London?"

"Uh, no, he's traveling right now. Him and his wife, and their little boy. My godson. He's gonna grow up to do great things, you know. I love that little boy."

Sirius closed his eyes to hold back the tears. He didn't know how true his last statement was. He didn't know if James and Lily and Harry were alright. He didn't know if Harry would survive. He didn't know if he would ever see them again. But he had to hold onto hope. They were his real family, the only ones he truly loved. He had to believe they were going to be okay.

"Eli? Are you alright?" Sirius took a deep breath and turned towards Remus.

"Of course. Take these shots with me?" Remus smirked and accepted the glass. They clinked them together and drank them quickly. The bartender, a tall, friendly blond woman, set down another tray of shots in front of them.

"Take as many as you like. Dylan asked that a tab be made." The pair looked at each other and grinned.

"Ugghh good stuff." Sirius exclaimed as he drank the last glass on the tray. Remus wiped his mouth delicately with the back of his hand, face a little flushed. "You ready to dance with me?" Remus blushed and turned away.

"I don't know.."

"Come on, Remus." He stood and held out a hand which Remus hesitantly took. Sirius led them to the dance floor where it was much louder and darker. There were colorful spotlights moving around the floor and everyone was pressed up against someone else, moving to the fast paced music that played. Sirius pushed his way to the middle of the floor, dragging Remus with him, who had received and drank another shot, courtesy of a passing waitress. Sirius pulled Remus close and closed his eyes, feeling the music beat thru his body and Remus'. He put his hands on Remus' waist and and began to move to the beat. Remus began to follow his lead and soon the two of them were enjoying themselves, moving, sweating, and to Sirius' delight, rubbing against each other.

He now had Remus' back to him and was grinding against his ass, with Remus throwing his head back and moving his hips in such a way that made Sirius moan under his breath. Remus threw his hands up and reached behind him, grabbing onto Sirius hair gently, running fingers through it and biting his lip.

Sirius knew Remus wanted him. It was painfully obvious now.

Sirius spun Remus around and held him close. Grey eyes met amber as he they looked at each other. Their mouths were only an inch apart, and Sirius took the initiative and crushed their lips together. Remus brought his hands up and wrapped them around Sirius' neck, bringing him closer. He parted his lips and Sirius dove his tongue inside, exploring the new territory that was Remus Lupins mouth.

Remus groaned hungrily and kissed him back, their tongues fighting for dominance. Sirius ran a hand thru Remus' hair and gripped it tightly, holding him still as he ravaged his mouth. He felt his jeans becoming tighter and he reluctantly pulled away. Remus let out a groan of disappointment.

"I want you, Remus."

Remus bit his lip. "Can we..go to your place?" Sirius smirked and pulled Remus out of the crowd and towards the door. He passed by Dylan, who had "his arms crossed, a knowing smirk on his face. Sirius wasted no time in starting his bike, hoping Remus was to drunk and horny to notice how he did it, and taking off towards home.


End file.
